Boring Story
by sttaseen
Summary: It is a short story about Stan and Wendy rob a museum while Dipper and Mabel and the gang go out to look for the mysteriously mysterious mystery. Btw TRUST ME, IT IS BORING. DON'T CLICK ON THIS. Warning rated L for Llamacide.
1. Borin' Story

**Hello, this text is bold. Enjoy the story.**

After watching Duck-Tective with Dipper and Mabel, Stan raced to the shack to count up all the money the Mystery Shack has made. While doing his daily 'chore', for some reason his sixth sense tells him to check the video footage of the shack to check if Wendy even did anything. "That girl. I wonder why do I play her for?" Stan thought as he went through the footage and suddenly saw Wendy grabbing a packet of chips from the store at the end of her shift. " Oh no, you didn't", Stan smiled.

Next morning. "Toddudo Dapidibupbup"Wendy sang as she entered the shack and saw a horrible face. For some reason Stan's face looked more horrible than usual she thought. "But, what did I do? Oh no, no no no no. He must have found out that I 'accidentally' broke the golf cart" Wendy thought. "WENDY" shouted Stan in a loud voice. "Mr Pines, you can fire me. I deserve it but please don't tell this to my dad" Wendy almost cried as she finished her sentence. Stan replied smiling, "What are you saying? Fire you after what I have seen? Hahahaha". Stan cried trying to stop laughing. "Look Wendy, I saw you steal those packets of chips yesterday on my surveillance footage but that isn't the point here. I have been waiting for this my whole life and FINALLY... I mean, you here have got some talent." Wendy looked up confused. "Stealing things isn't an easy thing to do. Not everyone can do it. You need guts to do it. And, you have the guts" Stan stated. Wendy got relieved and smiled at Stan. "Together with your swift hands and my intelligence, we can rob a store, maybe a MALL, or A BANK or we can STEAL THE DIAMOND FROM THE MUSEUM" Stan said as he got too excited. Wendy just stood there looking at Stan smiling. Stan puts his one hand on Wendy and says, "Kid, you want more chips? Well go grab as much as you want but remember if we work together no one can stand in our way" Stan said smiling. Wendy also got excited and she gave Stan a hug. Wendy stepped back, looked at Stan in a weird evil way and said, "Well Mr Pines, I think you got yourself a PARTNER, woah, woah, woah, wait that sounded lame". Stan smiled as he coughed merely surviving from her death grip. Wendy just stood there as before and kept staring at Stan. "You are creeping me out, Wendy. Now go make yourself useful" said Stan. Wendy replied, "Err.. YES SIR. I will go check Mabel and Dipper" and then she headed to the attic.

Stan got ready to make plans while saying to himself, "I wish I was more like her when I was young. I guess you can't change what you can't change afterall. Well, now's the time to make some plans for the big day tomorrow". Stan shouts, "Soos". Soos ran in smashing the door into the shack. "Yes Sir" replied Soos. Stan stated," Soos, I am planning on something big and I will be needing the golf cart fixed by tomrrow. Understand?" Soos replied, "Not exactly". Stan said "Good, now go fix the golfcart." Soos shouted, "YES MR PINES" as he ran to get his tools to fix the cart. Stan grabbed a can of Pitt Cola from the bending machine and went to his private room thinking what Ford is doing in the basement, "My long lost brother is now living in the basement after all the 30 years and still he is lost to me. Wish I could talk to him" Stan thought as he made the plans for breaking in the museum.

Meanwhile, Wendy crept as quiet as a mouse inside Dipper and Mabel's room. Wendy saw both of them sleeping. Wendy went to Dipper and whipered, "Dipper. Dipper. Wake up, dude. It's not night now." Dipper just mumbled, "Wendy..." Wendy woke Dipper up by tickling him. Dipper woke up and panicked. "Bill, is it you?" said Dipper being paranoid. "No it's me Wendy, dude. By the way, who's Vill?" "Oh, no. N-n-n-o one" replied Dipper stuttering. "Why are you guys sleeping now?" Wendy asked. "Oh there is just something going on. I will explain it later." said Dipper. Wendy asked "Can I join you guys?" Dipper answered being 'totally normal', "Hehehe. Yeah Wendy. It would be really good." Dipper started sweating again. "Just have enough sleep to be awake at night". Wendy nodded and waved at Dipper as she left the room. Dipper shouted, "YESS! Wendy is coming" and looked at Mabel realizing that he might wake her up. Dipper then just went back to sleep.

Mabel on the other hand was awake the whole time eavesdropping on Wendy and Dipper acting like she was sleeping. She almost squeaked as Dipper said YESS. "Brobro, you still like her, don't you? And you say you are over her. Don't worry. Mabel's gonna hook you guys up with love with my GRAPPLING HOOK." thought Mabel laughing in her mind and going back to sleep for the big night.


	2. The Sad Night

**Hello, this text is bold. Enjoy the story.**

After watching Duck-Tective with Dipper and Mabel, Stan raced to the shack to count up all the money the Mystery Shack has made. While doing his daily 'chore', for some reason his sixth sense tells him to check the video footage of the shack to check if Wendy even did anything. "That girl. I wonder why do I play her for?" Stan thought as he went through the footage and suddenly saw Wendy grabbing a packet of chips from the store at the end of her shift. " Oh no, you didn't", Stan smiled.

Next morning. "Toddudo Dapidibupbup"Wendy sang as she entered the shack and saw a horrible face. For some reason Stan's face looked more horrible than usual she thought. "But, what did I do? Oh no, no no no no. He must have found out that I 'accidentally' broke the golf cart" Wendy thought. "WENDY" shouted Stan in a loud voice. "Mr Pines, you can fire me. I deserve it but please don't tell this to my dad" Wendy almost cried as she finished her sentence. Stan replied smiling, "What are you saying? Fire you after what I have seen? Hahahaha". Stan cried trying to stop laughing. "Look Wendy, I saw you steal those packets of chips yesterday on my surveillance footage but that isn't the point here. I have been waiting for this my whole life and FINALLY... I mean, you here have got some talent." Wendy looked up confused. "Stealing things isn't an easy thing to do. Not everyone can do it. You need guts to do it. And, you have the guts" Stan stated. Wendy got relieved and smiled at Stan. "Together with your swift hands and my intelligence, we can rob a store, maybe a MALL, or A BANK or we can STEAL THE DIAMOND FROM THE MUSEUM" Stan said as he got too excited. Wendy just stood there looking at Stan smiling. Stan puts his one hand on Wendy and says, "Kid, you want more chips? Well go grab as much as you want but remember if we work together no one can stand in our way" Stan said smiling. Wendy also got excited and she gave Stan a hug. Wendy stepped back, looked at Stan in a weird evil way and said, "Well Mr Pines, I think you got yourself a PARTNER, woah, woah, woah, wait that sounded lame". Stan smiled as he coughed merely surviving from her death grip. Wendy just stood there as before and kept staring at Stan. "You are creeping me out, Wendy. Now go make yourself useful" said Stan. Wendy replied, "Err.. YES SIR. I will go check Mabel and Dipper" and then she headed to the attic.

Stan got ready to make plans while saying to himself, "I wish I was more like her when I was young. I guess you can't change what you can't change afterall. Well, now's the time to make some plans for the big day tomorrow". Stan shouts, "Soos". Soos ran in smashing the door into the shack. "Yes Sir" replied Soos. Stan stated," Soos, I am planning on something big and I will be needing the golf cart fixed by tomrrow. Understand?" Soos replied, "Not exactly". Stan said "Good, now go fix the golfcart." Soos shouted, "YES MR PINES" as he ran to get his tools to fix the cart. Stan grabbed a can of Pitt Cola from the bending machine and went to his private room thinking what Ford is doing in the basement, "My long lost brother is now living in the basement after all the 30 years and still he is lost to me. Wish I could talk to him" Stan thought as he made the plans for breaking in the museum.

Meanwhile, Wendy crept as quiet as a mouse inside Dipper and Mabel's room. Wendy saw both of them sleeping. Wendy went to Dipper and whipered, "Dipper. Dipper. Wake up, dude. It's not night now." Dipper just mumbled, "Wendy..." Wendy woke Dipper up by tickling him. Dipper woke up and panicked. "Bill, is it you?" said Dipper being paranoid. "No it's me Wendy, dude. By the way, who's Vill?" "Oh, no. N-n-n-o one" replied Dipper stuttering. "Why are you guys sleeping now?" Wendy asked. "Oh there is just something going on. I will explain it later." said Dipper. Wendy asked "Can I join you guys?" Dipper answered being 'totally normal', "Hehehe. Yeah Wendy. It would be really good." Dipper started sweating again. "Just have enough sleep to be awake at night". Wendy nodded and waved at Dipper as she left the room. Dipper shouted, "YESS! Wendy is coming" and looked at Mabel realizing that he might wake her up. Dipper then just went back to sleep.

Mabel on the other hand was awake the whole time eavesdropping on Wendy and Dipper acting like she was sleeping. She almost squeaked as Dipper said YESS. "Brobro, you still like her, don't you? And you say you are over her. Don't worry. Mabel's gonna hook you guys up with love with my GRAPPLING HOOK." thought Mabel laughing in her mind and going back to sleep for the big night.


End file.
